


Friendship Is Golden

by Reader88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader88/pseuds/Reader88
Summary: Saga of a group of friends who attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyrone Trotter knew he was different from the other boys who lived in his London ghetto. Whenever he got angry or upset something weird things always happened. When a group of bullies threw his lunchbox onto the roof of the school he got so mad. Then the boys' pants were set on fire! Another time his teacher gave him a low grade on his test. He got so mad and then a bunch of books fell off the bookcase and knocked her out!

Tyrone's mother always told him, "Tyrone Trotter the Third, you need to control your temper. I don't know why these weird things keep happening but, by God's grace, we'll find an answer soon." Tyrone's mother worked as a zookeeper at the London Zoo. She was raising Tyrone by herself because Tyrone's father died before he was born. Tyrone's father was also named Tyrone Trotter. Tyrone Trotter, Jr had moved to London with his godfather from Jamaica when he was a small boy. Roxanne Jamison had lived in the local orphanage since her parents died after being caught in a gang shootout. Tyrone Junior and Roxanne immediately formed a close bond and fell in love. When Tyrone Junior got Roxanne pregnant word spread fast through the 'hood. The head of the orphanage told Tyrone's godfather that the only way to rectify the situation was for Tyrone Junior to marry Roxanne. Roxanne defiantly said, "I ain't marrying nobody unless he wants to, not because he feels he has to." Tyrone told Roxanne that he loved her and wanted to marry her. Unfortunately, Tyrone Junior insulted some gangsters at a street race. When he was walking home from school somebody shot him. Roxanne gave birth to her son on 14 June 1972 when she was sixteen. When she saw her baby boy's face she saw Tyrone Trotter, Junior. She decided to name her son after the father he would never know: Tyrone Trotter the Third.

Life in the ghetto was tough. There was a high crime rate, kids sold and did drugs, gangsters terrorized the residents, and the police didn't do much to help. Black boys, like Tyrone, knew the chances of making it to their twenty-first birthday were slim. But Tyrone found solace in music. Everyone thought he sang like an angel and his dream was to become a famous singer and dancer. Roxanne supported her son's dreams but reminded him that schoolwork came first. Roxanne was an attractive woman and several men always asked her out but she always said no. Roxanne's female friends always said, "You ain't getting any younger. You need a husband and Tyrone needs a father."

Roxanne said, "He has a father. He's just up in Heaven. Tyrone Trotter Junior is up there waiting for me. I ain't gonna betray him by marrying someone else."

Tyrone Junior's godfather was like a father to Tyrone the Third but he also felt that Tyrone needed a younger, stronger man to be a father to him and a wife to Roxanne.

When Tyrone was nine a new veterinarian had arrived at the London Zoo. His name was Archibald Fishburne. He was born in England but had traveled to Ithaca, New York to complete his graduate studies and received a degree in veterinary medicine. He was a handsome black man who was five feet nine inches tall. Archie liked Roxanne and tried to ask her out but his fellow co-workers told him not to waste his breath. Roxanne had one man waiting for her in Heaven and a son she was raising by herself. When Tyrone visited the zoo Archie decided to befriend him. When Tyrone wandered into the clinic, Archie said, "Hello, young man. I'm Dr. Archie Fishburne."

Tyrone shook his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Fishburne." When the zoo closed Tyrone noticed an old man was crossing the street when the light was green. He yelled at the old man, "Sir, stop! You'll get hit by traffic!" The car crashed but not into the old man. The car had crashed a few inches away from the old man, almost like there was a force field around him.

Archie asked Tyrone, "How'd you do that?"

Tyrone asked, "Do what?"

Archie explained, "Save that old man."

Tyrone said, "I didn't do anything."

Archie said, "Yes, you did and I know why. I'll send a letter to my parents so that they can come here to explain what you are."     


	2. Chapter 2

The next day there was a knock at Roxanne's and Tyrone's apartment. Roxanne opened the door and saw it was Archie. But there were two people standing behind him. They were dressed in long, flowing robes. Archie said, "Hello, Roxanne. These are my parents, Spencer and Esmeralda Fishburne. May we come in?"

Roxanne said, "Sure."

Tyrone was sitting in the living room watching TV. Archie said, "Mum, Dad, this is Tyrone."

Spencer said, "So this is the muggle-born wizard."

Tyrone said, "Excuse me?"

Archie said, "Mum, Dad, do your thing."

Spencer took out a long, wooden stick, pointed it at the remote and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The remote floated by itself to his hand and Mr. Fishburne used it to switch off the TV.

Tyrone asked, "How'd you do that?"

Esmeralda said, "Let's talk with some tea."

Roxanne served everybody tea with biscuits while the Fishburnes explained what Tyrone was. Archie said, "You're a wizard, Tyrone Trotter. My dad is also a wizard and my mum is a witch."

Roxanne said, "You called Tyrone a muggle-born wizard. What's a muggle?"

Spencer said, "Muggles are people who don't have magic."

Tyrone asked, "Are muggle-born wizards and witches common?"

Esmeralda said, "Oh, yes. Plenty of them arrive at Hogwarts every year."

Roxanne asked, "What's Hogwarts?"

Spencer stated, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best magic school in the world. The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world today."

Tyrone eyes lit up and asked, "What kind of classes are there?"

Esmeralda said, "There's Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and much more."

Roxanne asked, "When can Tyrone go?"

Archie asked, "When's your birthday, Tyrone?"

Tyrone said, "June fourteenth, 1972."

Archie said, "You'll get your acceptance letter in two years time. But there are no laws saying we can't tell you about the wizarding world now."

Roxanne asked, "The wizarding world?"

Archie said, "There is a separate magical world hidden from muggles with charms, spells, and secrecy. There are plenty of magical places right in here London."

Tyrone said, "Really? Where?"

Spencer said, "There's Diagon Alley, St Mungo's Hospital, and the Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic, just to name a few."

Tyrone asked, "Can we visit these places?"

Spencer and Esmeralda looked at each other. Joylette said, "Hardly anyplace is safe nowadays. There's a war going on even as we speak."

Tyrone asked, "Between who?"

Spencer said, "Good wizards and witches versus Lord Voldemort and his followers."

Esmeralda said, "Spencer Fishburne! It's bad luck to say You-Know-Who's name!"

Spencer said, "Dumbledore says that we shouldn't fear saying his name."

Roxanne said, "Will Tyrone be safe? I don't want anything to happen to my baby."

Esmeralda said, "Alas, killing muggles has become a popular sport for You-Know-Who's followers and Tyrone wouldn't be an exception."

Spencer said, "We can put in what you would call a 'magical security system' to help alert you to Dark magic."

Esmeralda said, "Its rudimentary stuff. The best thing to do is to keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual. Try to keep away from strange-looking folks."

Tyrone asked Archie, "I've seen both your parents do magic. Can you do any?"

Archie said, "If I could do magic then I wouldn't have found work in the muggle world as a vet. I'm a squib. Squibs come from magical families but don't have any magical powers. While all my friends went to Hogwarts I was sent to muggle boarding schools. Then I got a scholarship to study at the University of Cambridge. After I completed my undergraduate studies, I accepted a scholarship to study at Cornell University in America."

Tyrone asked, "Are squibs common?"

Archie said, "No, squibs are very rare while muggle-borns are quite common."

Tyrone said, "That means you're a wizard-born muggle!"

Archie smiled and said, "You can say that."

Tyrone didn't want the Fishburnes to leave but Spencer and Esmeralda Fishburne said they had to get going. Tyrone asked, "Do you promise to come back?"

Spencer said, "Of course. You're one of us now."


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened to your shirt?" asked Patience Mumford, a girl with light brown skin, green eyes, and curly black hair.

Her best friend, a white girl with blond hair hazel eyes named Caroline Cooper, said, "My dad washed the colours with the whites."

Patience said, "It looks good on you. It reminds me of the tie-dyed robes we saw some African wizards wearing at the Quidditch World Cup."

Caroline and Patience had been best friends since they were seven. They also had a secret. Caroline Cooper and Patience Mumford were both witches. But Caroline was what Patience called a muggle-born witch. Patience was a half-blood witch. Patience's mum was a witch but her dad was a muggle. Her father was a Tanzanian who came to England to get his master's degree at the London School of Economics and met Cynthia Mumford. But he Cynthia after he found out she was a witch. Nine months after they broke up Patience was born. Cynthia worked as a Magizoologist so she was often away on expeditions. But she had fallen in love with her best friend, Stacey Green; the two lesbian lovers got married, Stacey moved into the Mumford house, and helped raise Patience. Stacey was well-organized and a lot of fun but she had a low opinion of muggles ever since Patience's father broke her best friend's heart.

But Caroline and Patience were like sisters. They even had the same birthday, 1 July 1972. When Caroline was six Patience noticed her levitating a garden rake. Patience told Caroline that her use of the Levitation Spell was excellent. Caroline asked what Patience was talking about and Patience explained to Caroline that she was a witch. Then Patience took Caroline to her house on the outskirts of Upper Flagley and showed her the winged horses, hippogriffs, and other animals her mother took care of. When Caroline showed off her use of the Levitation Spell, Cynthia welcomed Caroline to the wizarding world and told her that she would get an acceptance letter from Hogwarts when she turned eleven. Caroline and Patience were nine now so they still had two years to go. But there was fear in the air because of the war against Lord Voldemort. Wizards and witches always traveled in groups and the children were told not to wander away from their homes without adult supervision.

Patience was at Caroline's house and they were watching TV. Since going outside was unsafe they had practically glued themselves to the seat of the couch for quite awhile. Caroline asked, "Is this war going to affect our schooling at Hogwarts?"

Patience replied, "Most folks feel that Hogwarts is the only safe place in Britain for wizards and witches. If the war is still raging in two years time Mum will most likely tell us to stay at school during the holidays."

Caroline asked, "Will we still get presents at Christmas and go Easter egg hunting?"

Patience said, "Our families can send us gifts via owl. Hogwarts doesn't have an Easter egg hunt so our families will have to mail us eggs."

Caroline asked, "Are you still sure that you're gonna be a Hufflepuff?"

Patience said, "Yeah. My mum and Auntie Stacey are Hufflepuffs. So were my grandparents and great-grandparents."

Caroline asked, "What about me? What house will I be sorted into?"

Patience said, "I think you'd make a great Hufflepuff. You're a muggle-born so Slytherin is out for you. You're not reckless like the Gryffindors and you don't read all the time like the Ravenclaws. Hufflepuff is your best bet."

Caroline said, "If You-Know-Who wins then I'm pretty sure muggle-borns won't be allowed at Hogwarts. In fact, we'll probably be hunted down."

Patience said, "It's practically a law of nature that good always triumphs over evil. This war won't last forever."


	4. Chapter 4

On Halloween, Tyrone Trotter and his best friend, Kenny Charles, helped each other with their costumes. Tyrone wrapped Kenny up in toilet paper because Kenny was a mummy. Kenny helped Tyrone put on his robes and a black, pointy hat because Tyrone was a wizard. Tyrone had told Kenny what he was and Kenny thought that was super cool. After they got candy from people in Tyrone's apartment building they went to Kenny's. After they got their candy they headed back to Tyrone's apartment. Tyrone said, "Now that we have our candy it's time for scary movies!" The horror movies they watched were the old black-and-white ones released by Universal Pictures. When they finished watching the movies they both went to sleep. Kenny slept over at Tyrone's and the next day they went to church. After church, Roxanne went to visit her friends and the boys headed back to Roxanne's and Tyrone's apartment.

Kenny looked up and said, "There sure are a lot of owls. I thought owls are nocturnal; what are they doing flying around in the daytime?"

Tyrone looked up and explained, "Wizards and witches use owls to post letters. Maybe something really important has come up that everyone in the wizarding world needs to know about."

While they were watching TV, Spencer and Esmeralda Apparated into the room.

Kenny said, "Whoa!"

Spencer said, "Oh dear! A muggle!"

He got his wand out and was about to Obliviate Kenny until Tyrone said, "Stop, Mr. Fishburne! This is Kenny, my best friend. I told him I'm a wizard so he knows about magic."

Esmeralda said, "Well, I'm not sure if the Ministry would approve of this."

Kenny said, "I promised Tyrone that I wouldn't tell anybody. Besides, who would believe me?"

Spencer replied, "He's got a point, dear."

Tyrone asked, "What happened? Has the war gotten so bad that we should leave Britain?"

Spencer and Esmeralda looked at each other. Zack said, "Lord Voldemort has been vanquished."

Tyrone asked, "Really? How?"

Esmeralda said, "No one's really sure. You-Know-Who went to Godric's Hollow last night, to the Potters' house. He killed James and Lily Potter and he tried to kill their infant son, Harry."

Spencer said, "But when he tried to use the Killing Curse on Harry it rebounded and destroyed him instead."

Kenny said, "Wait a minute. Tyrone told me that You-Know-Who has killed lots of wizards and muggles. All of a sudden he meets his match in a baby boy?"

Esmeralda said, "We know it doesn't make much sense. But with You-Know-Who gone we can round up and imprison the rest of his followers. The war is over."

Tyrone asked, "What's gonna happen to Harry?"

Spencer explained, "We're not sure. When we get any news about Harry, we'll tell you."

In Upper Flagley, Patience, Stacey, and Caroline were sitting in the Mumfords' kitchen after hearing about what happened to the Potters. Patience said, "Poor Harry Potter."

Caroline said, "Sounds like the war is over but at a terrible price."

Stacey said, "Girls, I know your childhood's been a little rough because of this war. But I want to make sure you take full advantage of being kids." Then they went to a banquet attended by all the wizarding families of Upper Flagley. An old wizard raised his cup and said, "To Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"

Everyone raised their cups and said, "To the Boy Who Lived!"


	5. Chapter 5

Maximus Fitzpatrick, a white boy with brown hair and blue eyes, answered the door of his Sheffield house when he heard a knock. An old man with one arm and half a leg wearing swimming trunks, a suede shirt, and a bathrobe, introduced himself, "Hello, young man. My name is Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. What's your name?"

Max replied, "Maximus Fitzpatrick but everyone calls me Max."

Professor Kettleburn said, "Excellent! You're the person I wanted to see. Are your parents home?"

Max said, "My dad is. He's in his study."

Max led Professor Kettleburn to the study. Mr. Fitzpatrick asked, "Max, who is this?"

Professor Kettleburn replied, "I'm Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I came to inform you that Max is a wizard and has a spot at the school."

Max said, "Say what?"

Professor Kettleburn took out his wand; he made the books levitate and turned a flower into a teapot. Mr. Fitzpatrick exclaimed, "Pure codswallop! We're Anglicans! We believe in God Almighty and His son, Jesus Christ! We don't believe in witchcraft!"

Professor Kettleburn stated, "Well, whether you believe it or not, your son Max has a place at Hogwarts."

Professor Kettleburn gave Max a letter and Max read it. It said he had been accepted at Hogwarts and had to mail a reply by July 31st. Max looked up at Professor Kettleburn. He had kind eyes and a wise face. Max had always thought there was something wrong with him but now this strange professor had all the answers. Max looked at his father and said, "Father, I want to truly understand who I am. God made everything and everyone. He must have created Professor Kettleburn, other wizards, and magic itself. I wanna go."

Mr. Fitzpatrick said, "I forbid it!"

Professor Kettleburn took out his wand, pointed it at Mr. Fitzpatrick and said, " _Confundo_." Mr. Fitzpatrick's angry face turned into a blank. Professor Kettleburn said, "I'll be taking Max to London to go school shopping for special supplies for the special school he will be attending."

Mr. Fitzpatrick nodded and said, "Have a good time."

Max asked, "Won't we need money?" Mr. Fitzpatrick took out his wallet and gave his son all the banknotes he had. Max said, "Thanks, Father." Professor Kettleburn took Max to the train station and they got two tickets to London. While they were waiting for the train, Max asked Professor Kettleburn, "What did you do to my father?"

Professor Kettleburn explained, "I used the Confundus Charm on him. It causes confusion in people. He isn't fully aware that I'm taking you shopping for magical school supplies."

Max asked, "How long before it wears off?"

Professor Kettleburn said, "A few hours." When they got to London, they walked to a street called Charing Cross Road. Then they stepped into a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. At the back of the pub Professor Kettleburn took out his wand and tapped some bricks with it. The wall opened up and Professor Kettleburn said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

The place was huge! Professor Kettleburn stated, "We need to exchange the muggle money for wizarding currency." They walked until they saw a huge white building with tilted pillars and slanted windows. When they walked in Max noticed short creatures with large noses and pointy ears working.

Max asked, "Who are they, Professor?"

Professor Kettleburn explained, "They're goblins. They run Gringotts and take their job very seriously." Professor Kettleburn went up to a goblin and asked, "Can we please have wizarding money in exchange for this muggle money?" The goblin took the money, counted the banknotes, and then gave Professor Kettleburn a bunch of bronze, silver, and gold coins. Professor Kettleburn put three coins on the counter and said, "This is a Knut, a Sickle, and a Galleon. When we buy your supplies I'm sure you'll understand the wizarding money system."

First they went to Madam Malkin's so that Max could be fitted for his school uniform. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy school books. They also bought a pewter cauldron, potion ingredients, a set glass, a telescope, brass scales, quills, and paper. Max also purchased a barn owl when he learned that owls are used to post letters. Professor Kettleburn said, "Last, but certainly not least, you need a wand." They went into a store called Ollivanders. Professor Kettleburn said, "Mr. Ollivander, what a pleasure to see you again."

Mr. Ollivander replied, "It is my pleasure to welcome you into my shop."

Professor Kettleburn patted Max's shoulder and said, "Max Fitzpatrick needs a wand."

Mr. Ollivander said, "Of course." Mr. Ollivander took out a measuring tape and it magically measured Max's hands, wrists, arms, and his entire body. Mr. Ollivander explained, "I use a variety of wand woods with unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, or phoenix tail feather cores. Only a minority of trees can produce wand quality wood just as how only a minority of humans can produce magic. No two wands are the same and you won't produce the same quality of magic with another wizard's wand." Then Mr. Ollivander took a box off stacks of boxes. He took a wand out, gave it to Max, and said, "Wave it around." Max tried but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander said, "We'll have to try again. The wand chooses the wizard, you know." Max tried out a dozen wands until a wand made of ash with a phoenix feather as its core chose him. Mr. Ollivander said, "Ash wands cling to their one true master, so you can't pass this on to anyone. Wizards who own ash wands are not lightly swayed from their beliefs or purpose, in fact, they can be inextricable. Owners may be stubborn and courageous but never crass or arrogant."

Professor Kettleburn said, "My wand has a phoenix feather core as well. Phoenix feather cores are among the rarest of wand types."

Mr. Ollivander said, "True. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners because the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. It takes a long tame to tame a phoenix feather wand but the results are worth it since phoenix feather wands perform the greatest range of magic."

When Max and Professor Kettleburn got ice cream a black girl with cornrows and a large, muscular black man with a mustache and a colourful rasta hat sat down with them. The black man said, "Professor Kettleburn, its been awhile."

Professor Kettleburn shook his hand and said, "Max, this is Hammond Bloomberg, better known as just Hammer. He's a Beater for the Falmouth Falcons."

Max asked, "What's a Falmouth Falcon?"

The black girl said, "The Falmouth Falcons are a Quidditch team. You must be a muggle-born. My name is Samantha Bloomberg but everyone calls me Sam."

Max shook her hand and said, "My name is Maximus Fitzpatrick, but everyone calls me Max."

Professor Kettleburn took out his pocket watch and said, "Its getting rather late. I should get Max back to Sheffield." 

When they got back to Sheffield, Max asked, "Do you think I'll make a good wizard?"

Professor Kettleburn said, "If you put your mind to something you can accomplish anything."

Max said, "You don't understand. I'm a loser. Nobody ever talks to me, I have no friends, even my father says, 'You won't become much of anything if you don't get the Devil out of you.'"

Professor Kettleburn said, "Lots of people believe I have the Devil in me, too. But it doesn't matter what other people think of you, but of what you think of yourself. So stop calling yourself a loser. Some people are strong when it comes to compassion, perseverance, and other things. We just need to figure out what your strength is." Professor Kettleburn looked up at the house and said, "I'd suggest keeping your school supplies hidden from your father. Is there any chance he'll change his mind and bring you to London so you can catch your train?"

Max said, "I can get my big brother Auggie to drive me to London. He goes to university there."

Professor Kettleburn gave him a train ticket and said, "Remember that the train leaves on September first at eleven AM sharp."

Max said, "I'll remember. Goodbye, Professor Kettleburn, and thank you!" Professor Kettleburn smiled and then just disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

On 1 September 1983 Tyrone woke up early. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, combed his Jheri curl, and ate some cereal. Then he woke up his mother and stepfather. Archie and Roxanne started dating each other two years ago. They got married a year ago and Roxanne had given birth to a healthy baby boy last month named Benjamin Spencer Fishburne. Baby Benji was sleeping in a crib in their parents' room. Tyrone told his parents, "I'm all ready for school."

Roxanne replied, "School? Oh no! I must have forgotten to set the alarm clock! Have you brushed your teeth, taken a shower, eaten something? Are all your school supplies packed?"

Archie picked up the clock and said, "It's only a quarter to seven."

Roxanne said, "It is?"

Tyrone explained, "I don't wanna miss the train to school."

Archie laughed and said, "It's still early, son. The train hasn't pulled up at the station yet."

Archie and Roxanne brushed their teeth, took a shower, and ate breakfast. Tyrone bathed his baby brother and fed him a bottle of milk. Then Spencer and Esmeralda Apparated into the living room. Spencer asked, "Who's ready for school?"

Tyrone said, "I am!"

A few weeks ago Tyrone had received his acceptance letter but he informed the professor who came with the letter that he was already aware of the wizarding world because his stepfather was a squib. Spencer and Esmeralda took Tyrone to Diagon Alley and made a withdrawal at Gringotts Bank. They had to travel underground in a miner's cart. When they arrived at the vault, Spencer explained, "Only blood relatives are allowed to take gold from a vault. But since you're now our stepgrandson the goblins will let you take gold out of the Fishburne Vault." After they got the gold, Spencer and Esmeralda bought Tyrone a school uniform and his school supplies, including a wand. Tyrone's wand was made of dogwood with a core made of dragon heartstring.

Tyrone, Archie, Roxanne, Spencer, and Esmeralda carrying baby Benji all left the ghetto apartment. They went down into the subway and when they got off they walked to King's Cross Station. Spencer put all of Tyrone's school supplies on a trolley. Then Tyrone overheard a white man asking, "Are you sure this professor said Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters?"

A white boy who looked Tyrone's age replied, "Yes, that's what Professor Kettleburn said."

Tyrone said, "Excuse me, are you going to Hogwarts?"

The white boy said, "Not if we can't find Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters."

Tyrone explained, "It's between Platforms Nine and Ten, through the brick barrier."

Tyrone led them to his family and Tyrone said, "Everyone this is...?"

The white man stated, "Augustus Fitzpatrick."

The white boy said, "Maximus Fitzpatrick but you can call me Max."

Esmeralda pushed Tyrone's trolley through the brick barrier and disappeared like a ghost! Archie went through next and Roxanne followed him hesitantly while holding baby Benji. Tyrone and Max pushed Max's trolley together and ran through the barrier. When they got to the other side they saw a scarlet red steam engine and lots of wizards and witches. There were lots of kids talking, holding onto pets, and getting onto the train. Spencer and Auggie came through the barrier and Spencer exclaimed, "Behold, the Hogwarts Express!" 

Tyrone and Max loaded their luggage onto the train and then a black girl with cornrows came over and said, "Max! Remember me? Sam from Diagon Alley?" Max nodded and only had enough time to say, "Hi, Sam," before she led him to her family. Sam asked to see Max's wand and he showed her his ash wand with the phoenix feather core. Then she showed him hers: ebony with a White River monster spine core. Sam explained, "I got this wand from my American relatives since they're always saving wands from deceased relatives. My relatives give used wands to kids who have just turned eleven to see if the wands accept them. If one of the used wands chooses us kids, then we keep it. Dad is always looking for ways to save money and he says there's no need to buy a wand from Mr. Ollivander if an old wand accepts you. According to wandlore, an ebony wand means I have the courage to be myself and that I'm not a conformist. It's also great for combative magic so I'll be able to kick plenty of peoples' butts. American wandmaker Thiago Quintana made this wand; he has a rare skill of luring the White River Monster, a magical fish native to the White River in Arkansas. White River Monster spine cores produce spells of force and elegance."

When Max saw Hammer Bloomberg he stuck out his hand and said, "Good morning, Mr. Bloomberg."

Hammer Bloomberg shook his hand and said, "Its nice to see you again, Max."

Sam pointed at a black woman and said, "This is my mum."

The black woman shook Max's hand and said, "My name is Mrs. Ife Bloomberg. I'm originally from Nigeria. I came to Britain as a representative of the Nigerian Ministry of Magic's Magical Cooperation Department. When I met Hammer I decided to stay."

Sam pointed at a black teen and said, "This is my older brother, Andre. He's a third-year Ravenclaw."

Andre shook Max's hand. Then Sam said, "And last, but certainly not least, is Ruby. She'll be going to Hogwarts in two years." Max shook little Ruby's hand and she giggled.

Tyrone walked back to his own family and said, "I guess I'm on my way." Roxanne hugged Tyrone and kissed him on the cheek. Tyrone complained, "Mum, not in public." Esmeralda also hugged Tyrone while Archie and Spencer shook his hand and slapped him on the back. Tyrone boarded the train and found an empty compartment. The Hogwarts Express left at 11 AM sharp. As the train pulled out of the station kids stuck their heads out the windows and said goodbye to their families.

Tyrone was sitting by himself and reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ until an Indian kid opened the door to his compartment and asked, "Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full."

Tyrone said, "Sure."

The Indian kid sat down and said, "I'm Sanjay Kumar."

Tyrone replied, "I'm Tyrone Trotter the Third."

Sanjay repeated, "The Third?"

Tyrone explained, "My biological grandfather was Tyrone Trotter, Senior and my biological father was Tyrone Trotter, Junior. That makes me the third Tyrone."

Sanjay asked, "Biological?"

Tyrone explained, "Tyrone Junior was killed before I was born. My mum's a zookeeper and my stepdad started working there two years ago as a veterinarian."

Sanjay asked, "What's a veterinarian?"

Tyrone explained, "An animal doctor. My stepdad, Archie Fishburne, saw me use magic to help an old man avoid a car accident. His parents came over the next day and told me I was a wizard."

Sanjay asked, "Is your stepdad a squib?"

Zack said, "Yeah. Do you dislike squibs?"

Sanjay said, "No. A squib can't help it if they don't have magic just like how a wizard can't help it if they have muggle parents. During the war, the Death Eaters tried to recruit my parents but they killed my mother so my father and I went into hiding. My father and I may be pure-bloods but we dislike bigotry."

Tyrone said, "Cool. Well, my mum and stepdad started dating two years ago, got married a year ago, and gave birth to a boy last month."

Sanjay said, "Cool, you have a baby brother. My mum died before she could have any more children and I've always wanted siblings."

Tyrone said, "Sorry about your mum."

Sanjay asked, "Can I see your wand?"

Tyrone showed it to him. Sanjay examined it and said, "Dogwood. Quirky and mischievous. Refuses to perform non-verbal spells and can be rather noisy. You'll have to make sure you provide this wand with plenty of excitement and fun. What's the wand core?"

Tyrone replied, "Dragon heartstring."

Sanjay said, "Dragon heartstring wands are powerful and they learn spells easily. But they can be easily committed to another owner so try to make sure no one Disarms you during a duel."

Tyrone nodded and asked, "What kind of wand do you have?"

Sanjay said, "Beech with a phoenix feather core. Mr. Ollivander said I'm wise beyond my years and sharp-minded which is why the beech wand chose me. Phoenix feathers are among the rarest wand cores. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic but they're hardest to tame and to personalise." When Tyrone looked Sanjay in the eye he knew he had made a new friend.

Meanwhile Caroline and Patience were sharing a compartment with two white children named Sylvester Highgate and Zeona Zwick. Sylvester Highgate had blond hair and brown eyes and Zeona had brown hair and grey eyes. 

Sylvester Highgate preferred to be called Sly and stated, "Either call me Sly or don't call me."

Zeona Zwick said, "Call me Zeona. I hate nicknames."

Zeona read a book while Sly looked out the window. Patience asked, "Is there a particular house you wanna be sorted into?"

Sly said, "Slytherin. My family's been in that house for generations."

Zeona said, "I don't really care which house I'm sorted into but both of my parents were in Slytherin."

Caroline and Patience got uneasy looks on their faces so Sly said, "Not every member of Slytherin House turns into a Dark wizard. My grandfather and great-grandfather were Dark wizard but my father isn't and I'm not planning on being one either."

Zeona said, "My parents supported He Who Must Not Be Named but they are not the sharpest knives in the drawers. They're so obsessed with their pure-blood heritage that they married each other even though they're cousins. They squandered the family fortune on Dark magical efforts which is why I'm wearing this second-hand uniform and wielding my great aunt's wand."

Patience looked at Zeona's wand and saw that it was made of black walnut. Wielders of black walnut wands have good instincts and powerful insight. Patience asked, "What's in the core of your wand?"

Zeona said, "Thestral tail hair. It can only be mastered by someone who's seen and accepted death." There was an awkward silence after Zeona's eerie statement.

Then Sly stated, "My wand is made of willow wood with a dragon heartstring core. According to Mr. Ollivander, willow wands are uncommon. They select wizards who have some insecurity but willow wands have consistently selected those with the greatest potential. I'm planning on becoming a Slytherin and Slytherins are known for their great ambitions."

Zeona said, "You can also be a real jerk sometimes, a trait most Slytherins share. But you're a likeable jerk so that balances out your personality making you perfect for Slytherin."

Patience said, "My wand is made of alder wood with unicorn tail hair. According to Mr. Ollivander, alder wands choose witches and wizards who are helpful, considerate, and likeable but I'm trying not to brag. Mr. Ollivander also said that unicorn tail hair wands produce the most consistent magic, are the least subject to fluctuations and blockages, the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts, and the most faithful of wands."

Caroline said, "My wand is made of rowan and also has a unicorn tail hair core. Rowan wands produce powerful, hard to break Defensive Charms. Rowan wands are also noted for its believed disassociation with the Dark Arts. But Mr. Ollivander said that rowan wands can also match or outperform others in duels."

Sly and Zeona gave them nods of respect. Then Zeona asked, "What house are you two planning on getting into?"

Patience said, "Hufflepuff."

Zeona said, "Hufflepuffs are hard working, very likeable, and its the house that has produced the least amount of Dark wizards. Patience, your wand chose you because you're helpful, considerable, and likeable and Caroline, your wand chose you because you don't have it in you to become a Dark witch. You two will definitely become Hufflepuffs."

Patience was a good judge of character; Sly had a kind smile and eyes that twinkled with humour. Zeona had a laid-back, easy-going attitude. A lot of wizards and witches didn't trust Slytherins but a Dark wizard could come from any house.

When the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade station a tall, black-bearded man hollered, "Firs' years to the boats! Firs' years to the boats!" Tyrone, Sanjay, Caroline, Patience, Sly, Zeona, Max, and Sam and several other students followed the tall man. The tall man introduced himself as, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts." He led the first-years to some boats and after they boarded the boats they crossed the lake. When everyone saw Hogwarts Castle they held their breath. It was a glorious sight. Then they went under an opening through the rocks, through ivy, and stopped at an underground harbour. The first-years were led by Hagrid to the Entrance Hall.

A very serious-looking witch walked in and said, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House, and Assistant Headmistress. You will be led into the Great Hall where the Sorting Ceremony will commence. You will all be sorted into your houses which will become your family at Hogwarts." Then Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.

There were four long tables with lots of young wizards and witches who were seated. There was also a long table at the front where adult wizards and witches were seated. At the centre was Professor Dumbledore. Tyrone, Max, and Caroline figured out that the four long tables seated students from each house. The table upfront was for professors and other members of the faculty. There were floating candles everywhere and the ceiling looked like the night sky. Sanjay told Tyrone, "The ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky."

Then an old hat was placed on a stool and started singing! The Sorting Hat explained its purpose and the virtues of the four houses. Then Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and called out names in alphabetical order. "Samantha Bloomberg!" Sam ran up and sat on the stool. The Hat was put on her head.

After a few seconds the Hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor Table cheered while Sam took a seat.

When Caroline Cooper was called she was sorted into Hufflepuff. When Maximus Fitzpatrick was called he was sorted into Gryffindor. When Sylvester Highgate was called he was sorted into Slytherin. When Sanjay Kumar was called he was sorted into Ravenclaw. When Patience Mumford was called she was sorted into Hufflepuff. When Tyrone Trotter was called he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Zeona Zwick was called last and was sorted into Slytherin.

After the feast, Professor Dumbledore led everyone into singing the Hogwarts School Song and then gave the Welcome Speech. Professor Dumbledore said, "That song will never get old. I can't say the same about me." Everyone laughed. Professor Dumbledore said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, first-years, and welcome back to those in second-year and above." Then Professor Dumbledore stated the rules and the news and the feast commenced. Then the prefects led everybody to their house common rooms. Tomorrow would be the start of months of hard work.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyrone, Caroline, and Max learned that there's more to magic than waving a wand and saying a bunch of mixed-up words. There was Astronomy class, where students were taught to name the stars and the movements of the planets. In Charms class Professor Flitwick taught the first-years wand movements and proper pronunciation. Sam found it hard to take him seriously because he was so short but Max told her that Professor Flitwick couldn't help his height and that the students should show him respect.

Transfiguration was taught by Professor McGonagall. Tyrone and Sanjay showed up late for class on their first day. Tyrone said, "Good thing Professor McGonagall isn't here." Sanjay pinched him and pointed at the desk. Tyrone asked, "What? Does that cat do Professor McGonagall's spying for her, like Mrs. Norris does for Filch?"

The cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. Sanjay explained, "Tyrone, Professor McGonagall is an Animagus, a witch who can transform into an animal."

Professor McGonagall said, "Correct, Mr. Kumar. Five points for Ravenclaw for showing great intelligence. I should take away five points since you were late. But its the first day and I'll let it slide."

Tyrone explained, "These stairways and passages are confusing, Professor. But we'll try our best to get here on time."

Three times a week the first-years had to go out to the greenhouses for Herbology class. Caroline and Patience loved Herbology because they grew flowers and vegetables in their families' gardens in Ottery St Catchpole. Defence Against the Dark Arts was Sam's favourite subject because she said it was the class she most needed in order to become an Auror. Max asked her what an Auror was and Sam explained, "A Dark wizard catcher. When evil rears its ugly head Aurors beat up the bad guys and send them to Azkaban."

Max asked, "What's Azkaban, a kind of jail?"

Sam replied, "Yes, a prison for wizards and witches. Its guarded by Dementors, the darkest and most foul creatures you'll ever meet."

Sanjay was the only person who bothered to pay attention in History of Magic class. History was the only class taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. After class Tyrone and the other Ravenclaws asked Sanjay to help them with their essays since they were at a loss on how to go about writing it. Sanjay said, "I'll help with your thesis statements but that's it."

Potions class was taught by Professor Snape. He had the whole school scared of him except for the Slytherins. Zeona was the only one in class who got her first potion right. Professor Snape looked into her cauldron and said, "Well done, Miss Zwick. You may have a true skill for potion making." Then Professor Snape looked into Max's cauldron and then Sam's and said, "Perhaps Zeona should tutor you two on what you're doing wrong. Very few people appreciate the art of potion making, least of all Gryffindors."

When Professor Snape walked to another table Max whispered to Sam, "I'm not a big fan of Snape."

Sam said, "Then don't ask for his autograph."

Broom Flight class was taught by Madam Hooch. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had to take it together. Since Sam's father was a Quidditch player she showed the most knack for flying. When she was finished flying the Gryffindors all applauded. But when Max flew he fell flat on his face. All the Slytherins laughed except for Sly and Zeona. A Slytherin boy exclaimed, "What would you expect from a filthy mudblood?" Sam immediately punched him in the face and Sly and Zeona both hit him with spells from their wands. The boy was stupefied and his face started to turn a pale shade of green.

Max was confused and asked, "I'm assuming what he called me was an insult?"

Sam said, "Oh, yeah."

Sam turned to face Sly and Zeona and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Sly said, "He said something mean and he's in our house which kinda makes it our responsibility."

Max asked, "What does mudblood mean?"

Zeona explained, "Dirty blood. Both your parents are muggles and a lot of Slytherins think they're better than you because they're supposedly pure-bloods."

Sly explained, "But the only way wizarding families can get away with saying they're pure-blood is if they've erased all evidence that they have muggle or muggle-born relatives. My relatives have married plenty of half-bloods so I have muggle blood as well."

Zeona said, "There are plenty of Zwick family relatives my parents never mention and I think its because they're half-bloods, muggle-borns, or even muggles."

Sam snorted and said, "The Bloombergs marry muggles and muggle-borns all the time. If wizards and witches didn't marry muggles we would have gone extinct centuries ago."

The Slytherin boy stood up and asked, "Can't the mudblood fight his own battles or does his girlfriend fight his battles for him?" Max kicked the boy in the groin, punched him in the stomach, and tackled him to the ground. All those fights he had with his brothers really paid off.

Max, Sam, Sly, and Zeona got stuck with a week's detention shining trophies, cleaning windows, mopping floors, and doing any other chore Filch could think up. Tyrone, Sanjay, Caroline, and Patience also had a week's detention for being caught in the corridors after dark. They had all spent time studying in the library, lost track of time, and couldn't find the way back to their house common rooms. While they were mopping the floors they introduced themselves. When Sanjay heard what Sly and Zeona did, he replied, "You two stuck up for a muggle-born? That's very un-Slytherin. And you're right, Sly and Zeona. Every wizarding family must have muggle relatives. I'm pretty sure muggle-borns and half-bloods outnumber the pure-bloods. You two are definitely not pure-bloods because Highgate and Zwick are not part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

Tyrone asked, "What's the Sacred Twenty-Eight?"

Sam explained, "Twenty-eight British families that were still believed to be pure-bloods by the 1930s. But the Bloombergs aren't on that list."

Patience said, "Neither are the Mumfords."

Tyrone asked, "Are the Fishburnes on that list?"

Sanjay said, "No."

Caroline asked, "What about you, Sanjay? What's your blood status?"

Sanjay explained, "Pure-blood. But my family is from India, not Britain. The Kumars are among the last pure-blood families in India. My dad moved here to expand his business because he's an Anglophile. The Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin but I asked for Ravenclaw." Sanjay looked at Sly and Zeona and said, "The two of you should have asked for a different house. I don't think you're Slytherin material."

Sly said, "If we didn't get sorted into Slytherin then every Slytherin would be seen as a candidate for Dark magic school."

Zeona said, "We wanna show the world that you can't judge someone based on their blood status or what house they're in. Merlin and He Who Must Not Be Named were both Slytherins. That means anyone is capable of great good or great evil."

Filch hollered, "Quiet, down there! You're supposed to be cleaning, not chatting!" The eight kids stopped talking and kept on cleaning. From that day forward they became close friends.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guess what?" exclaimed Tyrone when he and Sanjay met their friends at the library.

Max asked, "What?"

Tyrone said, "You've gotta guess first."

Sly asked, "You got accepted into the Frog Choir?"

Tyrone asked, "How did you know?"

Sam explained, "The birds stop singing and listen to you whenever you sing a song. Professor Flitwick has no choice but to let you into the choir."

Tyrone said, "Yeah, won't be long before I cut a record and you'll be hearing me on the wireless."

Patience said, "A man who counts his chickens before they hatch gets a scrambled egg."

Tyrone said, "My dreams ain't gonna get scrambled. What about you, Sam? You gonna try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the future?"

Sam explained, "Yeah, I'll probably wait until I'm in my fifth year. I'll be fifteen by then and strong enough to fly with the others."

Caroline asked, "What position do you want to play?"

Sam said, "Maybe Beater, like my dad. He was the Beater for Gryffindor when he was in school. When he left school the Falcons practically begged him to join."

Zeona said, "Witches rarely become Beaters."

Sam said, "The Holyhead Harpies have witches who are Beaters."

Sly explained, "They're an all-witches team."

Sam continued, "If I lift weights and do other bodybuilding exercises then I can become a Beater. Anybody else wanna play Quidditch?"

Sly said, "I might try out for the Slytherin team when I'm older."

Zeona rolled her eyes and said, "This guy is not cut out for flying. Every time he practiced he fell on his butt or broke a limb."

Sly said, "With practice I could get better."

Zeona said, "With a miracle you could get better."

At Christmastime Tyrone was allowed to sing a solo. He sang Stevie Wonder's "One Little Christmas Tree" and his performance was met by thundering applause. Professor Dumbledore said, "Excellent performance. Fifty points to Ravenclaw." The Ravenclaws cheered. When the choir was dismissed Tyrone sat next to Sanjay.

Sanjay said, "I got a letter from my father. He has urgent business in Brazil and won't be home for the holidays. Guess that means I'm staying at school."

Tyrone said, "You can always stay with my family. We live in a small apartment but we can make room."

Sanjay said, "Thanks, but I'd rather stay at school and get ahead on my studies."

Zeona was also staying in school since her parents were on a "special expedition." Zeona explained to her friends, "That means they're hunting for long-lost Dark artifacts."

Max wasn't ready to face his father. Max had written plenty of letters and Aeolus, his owl, had delivered them to his family, no matter where they were. Max received letters from his mother and his three older brothers but his father hadn't sent any replies. Max had written that he loved school and had made plenty of new friends. He still read his Bible and joined fellow Christians in makeshift church services on Sundays. But since his father didn't mail a response Max assumed that his father wasn't pleased with his son learning wizardry. Max told Sam, "I guess I'm staying at school. What about you?"

Sam said, "Dad is playing some games outside the country during the holiday season and Mum and Ruby went to New York to visit relatives. Looks like Andre and I are staying here."

Caroline, Patience, Sly, and Tyrone left Hogwarts for the holidays. There wasn't much to do at Hogwarts since there were only a handful of students left. But the peace and quiet helped Sanjay, Zeona, Max, and Sam catch up with their work. Sanjay always analyzed their work and gave them tips on how to improve it. Zeona said, "Thank you, Professor Kumar."

Sam laughed and Max said, "You should consider being a teacher. You'd be great."

After the holidays it was back to work. Sanjay reminded everybody that they had to constantly study since the exams would come sooner than they thought. By Easter the students had plenty of homework to prepare them for exams. They all studied and started becoming stressed. Sanjay said, "If you don't pass the exams you won't make it into second-year."

Tyrone glared at him and said, "Dude, you ain't helping."

Zeona said, "My parents will want me to get high marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts. But I think they would be happier if the class was changed to just the Dark Arts."

Sly said, "I'm never gonna use most of this stuff after I leave Hogwarts. Potion ingredients are expensive so I won't be brewing any when I'm an adult. History is useless since all this stuff already happened and doesn't affect my personal life."

Sam said, "When you get into sixth-year you can choose whether or not to take the N.E.W.T.-level courses for Potions and History. But since you dislike those classes, your chances of receiving an O.W.L. for Potions and History is slim."

Max said, "If I flunk out my father will be happy. Then he can send me to a muggle school and pretend Hogwarts was just a bad dream."

Patience said, "Hush that kind of talk. You'll do fine."

Sam said, "If any of us flunk out of school I got relatives that can home school us."

Caroline said, "Enough of the put downs. Back to studying!"

They all took their exams and then waited for the results. They all passed with good grades but Sanjay received the highest marks. Soon they had to pack up their stuff and catch the train to London. On the way to Hogsmeade station Sam asked, "Anyone got big plans for the summer?"

Sly said, "Sleep. And visiting my mum in Italy."

Max asked, "Is your mum doing a special job in Italy?"

Sly hung his head and said, "No, she moved back there after my parents got divorced."

Caroline said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Zeona said, "Well, I'll be trying to stay out of my parents' way during the summer. They always have Dark plans in mind."

Sanjay said, "My father and I visit India every summer. I always look forward to seeing Grandfather."

Tyrone said, "My parents can't afford to travel to far-off places. I'll be sticking around London and singing at any gigs I can get."

Patience said, "Caroline and I will be in Ottery St Catchpole. Unless Mum decides to go on a Magizoologist expedition. Now that we're in school she might allow us to go with her."

Sam said, "My family always has family reunions during the summer. This year its being held in Japan."

Max said, "I'll send you letters if my father doesn't lock Aeolus up for the entire summer."

Soon they were all aboard the Hogwarts Express. Caroline said, "You know between September and now, Hogwarts has become a second home."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you really need all those books for your electives?" asked Tyrone.

Sanjay replied, "Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are complex subjects. Some of these books were on the list but I bought a few extras."

Tyrone said, "You always like the boring classes."

Sanjay said, "Since you're taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, we won't be taking any electives together."

Tyrone said, "We're still taking other classes together. The rest of the gang will be in our electives as well."

Tyrone and Sanjay were in Tyrone's room at his new house. His parents had bought a new house in a nicer part of London so Tyrone didn't need to worry about drugs, gangs, or whores. Sanjay was staying with Tyrone's family because his father was away on business again. A house-elf named Blarney was also staying with them. Roxanne had asked, "Why is an elf staying with us?"

Sanjay explained, "He's my family servant. He'll help cook meals and clean the house."

Roxanne said, "We don't need a butler, we're doing just fine."

Blarney stated, "Blarney will work hard for the Fishburnes. Master Kumar demanded this."

Roxanne asked, "Will Mr. Kumar send money so we can pay you?"

Blarney exclaimed, "Blarney does not need payment! Blarney wouldn't stand the thought of it! If Master found out Blarney was accepting money he would beat Blarney severely!"

Sanjay explained, "House-elves like serving wizards and they refuse payment for their services."

Roxanne said, "That sounds like slavery to me."

Sanjay shrugged and said, "Call it what you will but the elves love it." Roxanne tried to give Blarney a proper shirt and pants when she saw he was wearing a potato sack but he refused. Sanjay explained, "If you give a house-elf clothes then he'll be set free. But my dad is the one who has to give him clothes."

Roxanne shook her head and said, "Never thought I'd meet a creature who loved being a slave."

Tyrone and Sanjay had to catch the train on 1 September 1985. When they got aboard they found Sly and Zeona. Months back, during the Easter holidays, the eight friends had all talked about the electives they chose. Sly was taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes while Zeona was taking Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures.

Tyrone had repeated, "Muggle Studies? Weren't your parents furious?"

Zeona said, "Yeah, but they always are."

Sanjay said, "Well, Sly, looks like we'll be together for our electives. But don't expect me to do your homework for you!"

Sly laughed and said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sam and Max were both taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Caroline and Patience were taking Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Sanjay had said, "Caroline, you're taking Muggle Studies? You're a muggle-born! You'll already know all the stuff Professor Quirrell is talking about!"

Sly said, "Now that's a smart idea, Caroline. You're taking a class where you already know all the answers so you can get an easy O."

Caroline explained, "Patience and I do everything together. Besides, I think it will be interesting to learn about muggles from the wizarding point of view."

During the Sorting Ceremony Ruby Bloomberg was sorted into Hufflepuff. Ruby sat near Caroline and Patience. Tyrone told Sanjay, "Its interesting that Sam and her siblings are in different houses. Everyone in the Mumford family is a Hufflepuff and everyone in the Zwick and Highgate families are Slytherins. Grandma and Grandpa Fishburne were Ravenclaws. Since I'm a Ravenclaw they'll expect Benji to be a Ravenclaw as well."

Sanjay explained, "There are families whose relatives are almost always sorted into the same house. But what house your parents or siblings are in doesn't determine what house you'll be in. In the end the student has the final choice."

Since they were third-years that meant they could visit Hogsmeade on select weekends but only if they had signed permission slips. Sanjay had to send his permission slip to his father via owl but the owl returned on the first day of classes with Sanjay's signed permission slip. Max's mother signed his permission slip since his father didn't approve. Zeona's parents disliked several things about Hogwarts but they saw no harm in letting their daughter visit Hogsmeade so her father signed her permission slip. Tyrone's stepfather, Sam's father, Sly's father, Caroline's mother, and Patience's mother had all signed their permission slips.

On their first Hogsmeade weekend Professor McGonagall collected their permission slips and said, "These trips to Hogsmeade are a privilege. Your behaviour reflects positively or negatively on Hogwarts. Any unruly behaviour means no more Hogsmeade trips."

Tyrone, Sanjay, Max, Sam, Caroline, Patience, Sly, and Zeona all walked together towards the only all-wizarding village in Great Britain. Sanjay stated, "Hogsmeade was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft, a Hufflepuff, over a thousand years ago as he was fleeing persecution by muggles. Article 528/2 of the 1714 Edict established the rules and regulations that students were to follow during weekend visits to Hogsmeade."

When they got to Hogsmeade Tyrone asked, "Where should we go first?"

Sly said, "Zonko's Joke Shop." When they entered the Joke Shop they saw all sorts of gags for sale. Sly picked up a brown ball and said, "Dungbombs. These are great gags, I'll get a few of these."

Sanjay explained, "Dungbombs release a putrid odour which is why they're banned at school."

Sam said, "Yeah, but kids still use them because it drives Filch crazy."

Patience picked up a quill and said, "Sugar Quills! I love these!"

Sanjay explained, "They're sweets in the shape of quills. You can suck on them in class and the teacher will believe you're pondering what to write next." They also bought Hiccough Sweets, Frogspawn Soup, and Nose-Biting Teacups.

Then they visited Honeydukes, a store that had more delectable sweets than they ever imagined. They also visited the Hogsmeade Post Office, which had at least two or three hundred owls in various sizes delivering letters and packages from across the wizarding world. Tyrone and Zeona bought socks from Gladrags Wizardwear but Max told Tyrone that brightly-coloured socks that shriek when they get dirty wouldn't be acceptable in the muggle world. Tyrone said, "Then I'll just wear them at school."

Sanjay bought some new books at Tomes and Scrolls. Then they stopped at the Three Broomsticks where they ordered eight hot Butterbeers. Tyrone exclaimed, "Beer? My mum would kill me if she found out I was drinking alcohol!"

Sly said, "Don't worry, I don't think there's alcohol in this."

Zeona said, "Whenever my parents drink it they act crazier than they usually do so I think there could be alcohol."

Sam said, "Don't knock it until you've tried it." They all drank their Butterbeers which warmed them right up.

Finally they saw the Shrieking Shack. Sanjay said, "This house is believed to be the most haunted building in Great Britain. Villagers say they've heard screams coming from inside it. Even the Hogwarts ghosts dare not enter."

Max said, "It sounds awfully quiet to me."

Sam said, "Maybe the spirit that haunted the place has moved on."

Caroline looked at her watch and said, "Its getting late. We should head back to school."

While they were walking they talked about their electives. Tyrone said, "Professor Trelawney is a quack if you ask me. She makes us look at tea leaves and crystal balls but I can never decipher anything."

Sanjay said, "I told you not to take that course. I heard Professor Dumbledore had wanted to remove Divination from the Hogwarts curriculum because its inaccurate. Arithmancy is a much better course if you want to predict the future. Numbers offer so much information."

Max said, "Professor Trelawney said I have what it takes to be a Seer. I've told her about the dreams I've had. I've had dreams that I think show me things before they happen. Since Joseph could see the future in his dreams I wondered if I had the same gift. Professor Trelawney said I most likely do and gave me the titles of books on dream interpretation that I checked out of the library. We're not supposed to start dream interpretation until fifth year but Professor Trelawney believes I have a true gift."

Sam said, "I don't care much for Divination but Care of Magical Creatures is pretty fun. On our first day Professor Kettleburn brought in winged horses and I was the first person who volunteered to ride one. Winged horses are cool but I prefer broomsticks."

Patience said, "Professor Kettleburn said I'm a natural Magizoologist. I told him that Caroline and I accompanied my mum on her Magizoological expeditions during the summer which is why we're so knowledgeable on the subject."

Zeona said, "Muggle Studies shows how similar wizards and muggles are. We're both dangerous and destructive creatures. We're both obsessed with maintaining our dominion over the Earth. We don't know how to share this Earth with other creatures. If there's one thing I can't stand its humans. I'm ashamed to be a human being."

When they got back to school Max thought about the dreams he kept having. He saw panthers, centaurs, giants, and dwarfs. He found himself running through a green forest and then climbing a rocky mountain. A Golden Lion with soulful eyes told him, "I await you." But what could it mean?  


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrone, Sanjay, Caroline, Patience, Max, Sam, Sly, and Zeona were all walking outside on a chilly Saturday in November. They decided they needed the fresh air but Sly pulled his jacket tighter around his body and said, "I hope we won't be taking these walks when winter comes. Man, its freezing!"

Zeona rolled her eyes and said, "Its not that cold."

Max walked up to an old tree and pressed his hand against it. Max said, "Hey, you should all feel this."

They all placed their hand on the tree and Patience said, "It feels like there's some sort of magic moving through it."

Tyrone said, "This is a magic school. I'm pretty sure all the trees are magical."

The eight friends didn't notice a cloud move down near the tree. Then a bolt of lightning struck the tree! But the tree didn't burn, it glowed with a blue hue. Then the eight friends all started glowing blue.

Sanjay asked, "What's happening?"

Max said, "I don't know but we better hold on tight!"

It felt like something hot and cold was being pumped through the friends. They felt themselves leaving the ground, leaving the tree, leaving Hogwarts. They saw the castle, Hogsmeade, Scotland, the Earth, the universe from a bird's-eye view. They felt themselves racing through space, breaking the barriers of time. They saw themselves flying toward a sun but it wasn't like the sun from their world. There appeared to be mountains and valleys. They saw flowers and berries growing there. Then they started falling towards the world. They fell through a blue sky and landed in a tree.

Max asked, "Everyone alright?" They all said, "Yeah." Max asked, "You all have your wands?" They stuck their hands in their robes and pockets and pulled out their wands. Max climbed down from the tree and the rest of his friends followed suit. Max saw that the tree was next to a river. On the other side of the river were more trees. Max looked all around and saw that they were in a forest.

Tyrone asked, "Where on Earth are we?"

Sanjay said, "I have a feeling we're not in our world anymore."

Sam asked, "Then where are we?"

Suddenly a black panther jumped out of a tree and circled the friends. When it growled it revealed sharp teeth. The wizards and witches pulled out their wands.

Caroline said, "Um, we come in peace?"


End file.
